Love Song
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: I had to share this. My sister wrote me a song-fic for Valentine's Day. How sweet! Rated T because it's South Park


**Ok, this was the cutest thing ever and I just had to share it with you readers. My ten year old sister knows that I am not only the biggest South Park fan ever, but also a big lover of Kyman. So she wrote me a little story for Valentine's Day! I just had to share it!**

**My sister does not own South Park and neither do I. We also don't own the song.**

**Please no flames, my sister is just a little kid. **

* * *

><p>We had been sitting on my bed listening to some music when I made the mistake. It was the biggest mistake I could have ever made, but I made it.<p>

"Kahl?" I asked as I moved my foot to the beat of the song.

"Yeah?" The Jew asked in reply.

"Since you're so good at writing poetry, write me a love song." I had said to my boyfriend.

Kyle turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why should I?" He demanded angrily. I knew he didn't like discussing his poetry, and he was pissed whenever I brought it up.

I shrugged and looked at him with a serious face. "Because I want one."

Kyle got off the bed and flipped me off. "Fuck you, fatass. I don't have to do shit for you, I'm leaving." And with that, he left my room. I didn't think anything of it, he couldn't stay mad at me forever.

How wrong I was! That fight was a week ago on February 7th! It's Valentine's day now! My pretty little day-walker hasn't spoken to me in a whole week. I've texted, called, emailed, hell I even went to his house and rang the doorbell until his bitch mother swatted at me with a broom!

"I'm such a dumbass!" I scolded myself. "Why did I have to ask him that?"

Suddenly I heard a small chink on my window, I didn't pay any attention to it. birds have hit my windows in the past, now I just don't care.

Not even ten minutes later, I heard another chink. But this one was louder. I go over to my window and throw it open.

"Cartman!" A voice called from below. I looked down to see my beloved Jew standing beneath my window, a radio next to him on the ground. "I have a gift for you!"

Before I could ask what it was, Kyle pressed play on the radio, making music start playing. It was really peppy-ish and Kyle began singing.

_Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
>Made room for me but it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands_

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
>Blank stares at blank pages<br>No easy way to say this  
>You mean well, but you make this hard on me<br>I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's<br>Make or break in this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better<br>Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
>That they all say things you want to hear<br>And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
>Your twisted words,<br>Your help just hurts  
>You are not what I thought you were<br>Hello to high and dry  
>Convinced me to please you<br>Made me think that I need this too  
>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am<p>

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'cause you tell me it's  
>Make or break in this<br>If you're on your way  
>I'm not gonna write you to stay<br>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
>Reason to write you a love song today<p>

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
>To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone<br>'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
>Because I say<br>I won't write you a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's make or break in this<br>Is that why you wanted a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If your heart is nowhere in it<br>I don't want it for a minute  
>Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that<br>There's a reason to  
>Write you a love song today<p>

When Kyle stopped singing, all I could do was stare. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cartman." Kyle called up to me.

I smiled and pulled my head back into my house before taking off and running down the stairs. I ran out the door and tackled my Jew to the ground. I smiled down at him and kissed his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kahl. I loved my song." I said.

"Good, cause I know you only got me a teddy bear. So you're taking me out to dinner…now."

"You sneaky Jew!"

"Fatass!"

"I love you, Kahl!"

"I love you too, Eric!"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Cute, right? I just thought that was something that needed to be shared. Happy Valentine's Day everybody :)<strong>

**Remember, no flames or trolls. My sister is ten and she only wanted to give her big sister a gift she would love. (Which I totally do)**


End file.
